


From the Heart

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ashe struggles to get Claude a birthday gift.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	From the Heart

What do you get a king who has everything?

It's the question that's been circling Ashe's mind for  _ weeks  _ now and he was running out of time. Claude was by no means a picky person, which is a great relief, but trying to find him a gift?

Probably a greater challenge than most of the war was.

As Claude's beloved and knight, the closest person to him, it should be easy right? 

No, no it wasn't. 

Claude liked books! But he has a whole  _ library  _ of them.. There were also his favorite teas! ..That he had every day.

He's really terrible at this gift giving thing, but he's still determined!

Ignatz, Hilda and Marianne were all going with the homemade gifts route. Which is quite lovely really. A painting done by Ignatz, an accessory made by Hilda and a charm from Marianne. 

Ashe can't really compete with that, especially when he's not very good at making said things, however..

He is a pretty good cook!

Though due to a grand feast being appointed tonight in Claude's honor he doubts he can make that much food in so little time, but perhaps a cake could suffice. He wasn’t that bad of a baker!

With that in mind Ashe scurried to the kitchen with his heart set on his new plan.

  
  
  
  
  


"Man I'm stuffed!" Claude says, stretching and casually lets his arm rest on Ashe's shoulders as they walk. "Though I think Nader ate twice as much as I did."

"He loves a good feast," Ashe chuckles. Actually, he was the one who always tended to call for a feast, if Claude didn't beat him to it. "Everyone looked like they were having a nice time."

"Even  _ Judith  _ was in good spirits!" Claude exclaimed with exasperation. "You don't see that every day."

"Y-yeah, um Claude?" Ashe slowed his pace upon getting near their bedroom and nudged Claude. "May I give you your gift now?"

Claude's eyebrows shot up and a breathless laugh escaping his lips as he pulled Ashe over. "Really? That's pretty bold of you considering we've still got to see the rest of the golden deer."

Ashe's face burned at the implication and he barely squirmed out from Claude's grasp to open the door. "N-not that, heavens no. I meant I made you something."

Curious as he always will be, Claude eagerly pushed the door open and Ashe led him to his desk to reveal a yellow frosted cake with the words, ‘Happy Birthday Claude!’ somewhat messily written on their due to his shaky hands. There were several frosted deer on the cake that Ashe added as a last minute decision as well.

"U-um, I thought you might like a spice cake," Ashe smiled nervously before it fell flat. "I know it's probably not the  _ best  _ gift out there, but I couldn't think of anything to get you and I probably shouldn't have made it since we just ate—"

Any other word that fell out of his mouth was put to a halt when Claude poked the side of his face with a dab of frosting on his finger. It shouldn't surprise him all that much since usually when he began to ramble Claude always had some sort of creative way to shut him up. 

"I'd say this is the best one yet," Claude leaned a bit on the desk and pointed at the cake with a frosted finger. "Is that tiny deer supposed to be Lysithea?"

"If you want it to be," Ashe laughed lightly and tilted his head anxiously watching Claude. "I'm sorry it's not much."

"You know I'm not one for gifts, but I love anything you give or make for me," Claude pushed himself away from the desk, settling into Ashe's space where the king was most at ease. "Why should I need gifts when I've got everything I could ever want?"

Ashe's heart has been hammering ever since their walk to their bedroom, but hearing Claude's soft heartfelt words of reassurance made him feel as if his heart was going to burst from happiness. 

The feeling was more than mutual actually. There's nothing more he could ask for when he already had everything. To go from rags and living on the streets to being in the arms of the one he loved most..

It all felt like a dream.

Ashe jolts up as he feels Claude's tongue lick up on the side of his face and he sputters as Claude pulls away with a laugh. 

"Tastes almost as sweet as you." Claude hums, bringing Ashe in closer with an arm now wrapped around his waist. Guess it wouldn't hurt if they were a  _ little  _ late.

Ashe pecked Clause's lips, smiling as he did so and felt Claude's hold around him tighten. "I do hope you'll try the rest of the cake out."

"Let me work up an appetite first."

Ashe laughed breathlessly, gently shoving at Claude's shoulders and found himself grinning by how ticklish Claude's beard was against his face.

As long as Claude was happy then Ashe was more than content.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite golden boy <3 Been forever since I wrote these two and wanted to contribute since I did a Clashe fic for Ashe's birthday aaa <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
